


remember the name [animatic]

by genesis_frog



Series: art [6]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Art, Canon-Typical Violence, Digital Art, Fanvids, Gen, Minecraft championships, Team as Family, Video, animatic, mcc 10 orange ocelots, mcc 9 blue bats
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genesis_frog/pseuds/genesis_frog
Summary: "And now it all unfolds, the skill of an artist."
Relationships: cubfan135 & falsesymmetry & petezahhutt & smallishbeans, falsesymmetry & fruitberries & hbomb94 & rendog, falsesymmetry & rendog
Series: art [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641703
Kudos: 17





	remember the name [animatic]

**Author's Note:**

> i've been watching the hermits in mcc since mcc4 when ren and false first joined (i believe i saw mcc1 live, although i didn't watch jevin) and my god when i tell you the joy i felt when they did so well in mcc9, and then BACKED UP THEIR VICTORY in mcc10 with the orange ocelots. that was some unprecedented, groundbreaking stuff, and i am so honored to have been able to see it happen with my own two eyes. i drew this in a rush of several days the week before mcc11, which might explain some things about it.
> 
> much of the more story based aspects were based on "how the blue bats won mcc 9" by frostbyte freeman, which you can watch here: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FaEtYD1Tj-4


End file.
